Atonement
by Amber Rollins Ambrose
Summary: Amber was kicked out of The Shield and now she's on her own. What happens when Evolution brings her into their feud with The Shield? Will she forgive them and rekindle a love or will she stay with the life she has now? Dean/OC/Dolph Darren/OC friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story for you guys. This idea came into my head thanks to a conversation I had with my dad. Hope you guys like this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective parties.**

_**4 Months Ago**_

_"We've decided that it's time to let you go from The Shield." Roman said looking at Amber. She gave him a shocked look._

_"Wait, why are you guys kicking me out?! I thought I was your friend." Amber said getting angry, and she was also confused about the situation._

_"You haven't been doing your part, Amber." Seth said. She looked at him._

_"What the hell do you mean I haven't been doing my part? I've been helping you guys ever since we debut and you're pulling this shit now!" Amber yelled angry. She had been busting her ass for the team since day one and this was how they were treating her? She thought to herself._

_"The Divas division sure looks the same. You haven't done nothing to change it!" Seth yelled back._

_"I've been trying my damndest to change it. And it has changed. The women in the division are stronger than they were back then. Besides, how you would know? You've been too busy being Triple H's little lap dog to even pay attention." She said angrier than ever. She then looked over to her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. "Dean, please tell them that I've been doing my job for this team." She begged him. Hopefully, he would side with her on this._

_Sadly, that's not what happened because Dean answered, "I think it's best if you leave The Shield." She looked at him shocked. Even her own boyfriend was against her? She just sighed, pissed off. She took off her vest and threw it towards Dean, hitting him in the chest with it._

_"Fine! If you want me out, I'm done. Don't you ever come near me again and we're through Ambrose!" She yelled at her former best friends before walking off. Ambrose watched her leave, feeling guilty on the inside._

_"Don't worry, dude. We did the right thing." Seth said patting Dean on the shoulder._

_"Did we really?" Dean asked, not looking for an answer as he looked down the hall his now ex-girlfriend had gone._

_**Present Time**_

_**(Amber's POV)**_

1! 2! 3! Ding, ding, ding. "Your winner and new Divas Champion, Amber!" Justin Roberts announced as I held the Divas Championship high. I had just defeated AJ Lee to become the new Divas Champion. I was so happy this day had come, even though this was my second time, but this time I had won it on my own instead of with...The Shield. I celebrated with the fans a little longer before heading backstage.

"Way to go girl!" Darren Young said as he sweeped me up into a hug. Darren Young had become my best friend when I joined up with the Prime Time Players. He became like an actual brother to me.

"Thanks D. I still can't believe I won it." I said while laughing and trying not to cry.

"But you did and you deserve it. You've worked hard for that title." Darren said. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, now it's your turn to win a title when you're cleared to wrestle." I said while smirking.

"I hope so. Well, I better go since your man is here. I'll talk to ya later girl." Darren said when we saw my boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler walking towards me.

"All right, D. Talk to ya later." I said as we hugged one more time and he left. Dolph soon reached me and pulled me into an amazing kiss.

"Congrats, babe." Dolph said. I smiled.

"Thanks. I'm on cloud nine right now." I said giving a little laugh.

"You should be. So, after the show tonight, are you up to celebrating?" Dolph asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'd love too." I said. Dolph nodded before kissing me and leaving to go do his match. I headed to the Divas Locker Room to change into my regular clothes and then I had an interview to do with Renee about my Championship win.

Even though I was dating Dolph, I still had feelings for my ex-boyfriend, Dean, but he wants nothing to do with me so I decided to just move on. Most likely he has already.

"Hey." I heard a familiar raspy voice say. I stopped and looked to the person who talked. I knew I should ignore him and keep going but he still had a hold on me.

"Uh, hey...Dean." I said nervously.

"Congrats on becoming Divas Champion. You deserve it." Dean said as he straightened from leaning against the wall.

"Uh, thanks. I honestly wasn't expecting you to say that." I said, remembering that bad day.

"I can tell but I had to say it. You may not believe me but I still love you." Dean said. I glared at him.

"Whatever, if you loved me Dean, you would have defended me that day and not agree with Seth and Roman. Look, I gotta and get ready for an interview." I said while continuing on my way. What nerve did he have to tell he still loved me when he treated me like crap on the day The Shield kicked me out. I just headed to the locker room and changed into my regular clothes, trying to get my mind off what happened.

**And that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks for the awesome response to this story. I'm glad you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC and the plot. Everything else belongs to their respective parties.**

On Smackdown, I had my first title defense because AJ had cashed in her rematch clause. I ended up retaining the belt. Tonight, I would be in a six Diva tag match working with Cameron and Naomi against Summer Rae, Alicia Fox and Aksana.

I walked down the halls with the Divas Championship on my shoulder. Well, ironically enough, it's the same hall that The Shield like to hang out. I knew that they had turned face and went against the Authority but I still wasn't talking to them. I was hoping to walk right past them and ignore them altogether but tonight just wasn't my night.

"Hey Amber." I heard Seth say. I looked and glared.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you to leave me alone and not talk to me?!" I yelled out.

"You should know we don't listen." Dean said this go around. My mind thought back to last week but I shook it out of my head.

"Yeah I should but not anymore since you kicked me out. Now I feel like I don't know you at all." I said annoyed.

"About that, we wanna apologize, we shouldn't have done that." Seth said. I froze. That threw me off.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"We're sorry. We shouldn't have kicked you out of The Shield." Roman answered.

"No." I said cutting their apology off. "That's an apology I can't accept. On that day, I felt betrayed by the three people I trusted most. I had to find my own way and thanks to Darren, I was able to. I love the life I have now so don't." I said while walking away. I couldn't forgive them even though a part of me wanted to. Deep down, I considered them friends but right now, that wasn't happening.

"You all right?" Darren asked as he walked up to me.

"Not really. I just ran into my former teammates." I said while sighing.

"They didn't do anything to you did they?" Darren asked concerned. I shook my head.

"No, the complete opposite. Darren, they apologized to me but I couldn't accept it." I explained. Darren pulled me into a one arm hug.

"Don't worry. I can understand where you're coming from. I wouldn't have accepted it either. Not after the hurt they caused you." Darren explained.

"Yeah, but deep down, I still consider them my friends. I'm so confused right now but I have to put it aside. I've got a match to do." I said turning serious. Darren nodded understandingly. We then continued on our way.

I arrived at the guerilla and Darren hugged me before leaving. I joined up with Naomi and Cameron before we headed out.

"Introducing first, the team of The Funkadactyls and the Divas Champion, Amber!" Justin Roberts announced as we walked out together to my music. I stood in the middle of them and raised my title high up while Cameron and Naomi did their usual dancing. We then walked to the ring and I got in the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and raised my title up in and posed before jumping down.

Alicia Fox, Aksana, and Summer Rae then headed down to the ring. Naomi decided to start first against Aksana. It was a pretty much a back and forth match. I eventually hit Alicia with my Superkick and won the match. Naomi and Cameron hugged me before getting out since I wanted to say some things.

I soon got my mic and began talking. "Well, I don't know where to start. Last week, I became your new Divas Champion. I know a lot of Divas tell you that they will be the greatest champion ever but I won't do that. Instead of saying it, I'll prove it like I did a year ago. This title is staying around my waist for a long time." I said. The crowd cheered for me. I went to talk some more but then I heard Triple H's music cue up. I looked unimpressed as he walked out.

"A lovely speech Amber. I admit that you're one of the most talented divas we've ever had and The Shield were fools to let you go." Triple H said. I glared. How dare he bring that up?

"What's your point, Hunter?" I asked not in the mood now.

"I want to offer you a spot on The Authority. You can be one the greatest Divas Champion in history and I wouldn't toss you aside like The Shield." Triple H said. I wasn't surprised he would do that. I knew what he was scheming.

"No thanks." I said not even thinking about it.

"Amber, you're passing up a rare opportunity that I don't give people." Triple H continued.

"No Hunter. I know what you're scheming. You want me to join you so you can get to The Shield. Also, you think that just because they kicked me out, that I would join you to get back at them but I'm not that kind of person. I won't do that to them so you can take your offer and shove it." I said annoyed.

"Too bad." Hunter said. All of a sudden, I felt someone attack me from behind. I saw Christina Helmsley, Triple H's eldest daughter, staring down at me. She then picked me up and I watched as the members of Evolution walked down the ramp towards me. Dammit, I tried struggling but I was tired from my match. Hunter, Randy, and Batista got in the ring and surrounded me. Suddenly I heard familiar music play.

Sierra  
>Hotel<br>India  
>Echo<br>Lima  
>Delta<br>Shield!

The Shield quickly rushed to the ring and attacked Evolution. I was soon able to get some strength back and pushed Christina off and hit her with my Superkick and she rolled out of the ring as The Shield took care of Evolution. We had a stare down with Evolution until they left. I looked at Dean, Seth, and Roman for a minute before grabbing my title and leaving the ring and walked up the ramp.

As soon as I reached backstage, Dolph enveloped me in for a hug. "Are you okay?" Dolph asked worried. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to The Shield." I said.

"Are you gonna join back up with them?" Dolph asked. That caught me off guard.

"No. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Good. I don't want you to get back with them for them to hurt you again. I couldn't bare seeing you hurting like that." Dolph said. I looked at him shocked.

"I promise I'm not getting back with them. This is my life now and I'm with you so there's nothing to worry about." I explained. Dolph nodded and I kissed him.

We then made plans to hang out at a nearby bar where some of the other roster were gonna hang out. I definitely needed some drinks in me.

**Read and review and let me know what you think. See you next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty much the same as always. I only own the plot and OC.**

After the show, Dolph and I headed to the bar down the street where the rest of the roster were going to be. I just hope the Shield wasn't there because I really didn't want to see them. We soon arrived and I saw my best friends, Paige and Emma. I had been friends with those two since FCW but fell out contact when I joined the main roster with the Shield. I was glad they were on the main roster now.

"I'll talk to ya later, babe." I said kissing Dolph and going over to my friends. "Hey Paige, hey Emma." I said when I reached them.

"Hey Amber. How's it going?" Paige asked when I sat down and ordered my drink.

"Pretty good. Just had the major scare with Evolution earlier." I said nonchalantly.

"At least the Shield was there to help you. Are you gonna join them again?" Emma asked. I looked at her shocked. Why was everyone assuming I was gonna join them because they rescued me?

"No. Just because they helped me, doesn't mean I'm gonna be a teammate again. They never asked me to join them although they did apologize." I explained.

"That was must mean something, right? Maybe they wanna be your friend's again." Paige suggested. I shrugged.

"Honestly, I don't care. I love my life now. I have an awesome boyfriend and caring friends. I'm happy." I said ending that conversation.

"Didn't you use to say that about Dean?" Paige asked smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, before he became a jackass and sided with Seth and Roman." I said.

"Do you think that maybe they kicked you out for another reason other than what you have told us? Maybe there was a deeper reason that they discharged you. Like maybe to protect you or something." Emma suggested. I looked at her surprised. I hadn't really thought about it that way.

"Maybe, but it doesn't matter. What's done is done and I've moved on. Now enough about me. Congrats on making it to the main roster, Paige." I said raising my drink up.

"Thanks. I'm so glad to be here." Paige said while smiling. We saluted her and drank.

"And speaking of The Shield." Emma said looking towards the entrance. I looked and groaned. Tonight was not my night at all.

"I feel like their following me, ever since last week." I said while sighing.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"Dean showed up congratulating me on becoming Divas Champ. Then he told me he still loved me and I got mad and yelled at him before leaving." I said downing the rest of my drink.

"That makes my points seem more valid." Emma said smugly.

"Oh please. It doesn't mean anything. He could have just said that to get to me. I'm not falling for it." I said annoyed. I needed another drink. "I'll be back. I'm getting another drink." I said standing up and heading to the bar. I knew that I shouldn't drink so much because I'm such a lightweight but I couldn't help it. I was so confused about everything. I ordered my drink and began drinking it and I felt someone stand next to me.

"Should you be drinking right now?" I heard his familiar raspy voice that I found so intoxicating.

"It's none of your business, Ambrose. I can do whatever the hell I want." I said while glaring at Dean. Like he had a right to tell me what to do.

"I wasn't telling you what to do. The drinking is already getting to you." He said while smirking at me.

"Shut up. You and your stupid raspy voice. It's annoying." I said trying my best to ignore him. God, I really need to stop drinking now. I sounded so childish when I got tipsy.

"Oh really? I remember a time you told me that my voice was addicting, that you couldn't get enough of it." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

"Ambrose!" I heard Dolph as he stalked up to us, glaring daggers at Dean. Although Dean didn't look intimidated in the least, which wasn't surprising. Dean wasn't one to back down from anyone. I should know. I've known him for 7 years, back in the indies. "What are you doing?" Dolph asked glaring.

"I'm just having a friendly chat with Amber. I was actually looking for you, Ziggler." Dean said moving away from the counter.

"And why would I talk to you?" Dolph asked suspicious.

"It's important. I'll see you around, Amber." Dean said while ruffling my hair. I glared at him while fixing my hair.

"Whatever asshole. I'll call you tomorrow Dolph. I'm heading to the hotel." I said looking at Dolph. Dolph nodded and kissed me. I looked at Dean and I could see the jealousy written on his face. No way, that couldn't be true. I just shook it out and left to head to the hotel.

_**3rd Person POV**_  
>Once Amber was gone, Dolph turned to Dean and asked, "Alright, what did you want to talk about?" He did not want to deal with Dean but he had no choice in the matter.<p>

"I just wanted to tell you to take of her. She's endanger now because Evolution will be after her." Dean said. Dolph looked at him surprised.

"Why do you care about her? You're the one that broke up with her and broke her heart." Dolph said angrily.

"Just take care of her. The one thing we tried to her protect from is now after her." Dean said.

"Protect her? That's why you kicked her out?" Dolph asked shocked. That really threw him off. He wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Just forget about it. Just keep her safe when we're not around." Dean said beginning to walk away.

"You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Dolph had to ask.

"It doesn't matter. Our life together is over. She's in your hands now." Dean said and left. Just knowing that she was safe was good enough for him. No matter if she hated him for the rest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows. It really means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Pretty much the same as always. I only own the plot and OC.**

Dolph had been pretty quiet after him and Dean talked last night. I swear, Dean better not have done anything or said anything. I will kick his ass.

"Dolph, are you sure you're okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later for our match together." Dolph said. I nodded still not convinced, but I didn't say anything. Dolph kissed me and then left. What the hell had happened?

I shook my head and headed to the Divas Locker Room. I would have to deal with this later outside of work. I changed into my attire for the night and decided to head to catering. I soon arrived and sat by myself.

"Why isn't Ziggler with you?" I heard. I looked up and saw Dean standing there in his Shield gear.

"He went to his locker room to change but why should it matter to you? What did you even say to him to make him act weird?" I asked glaring at him.

"It's none of your business. It was between me and Ziggler. Just make sure you watch your back." Dean said as he walked away. I watched him leave in shock. He's never snapped at me like that before, even before we dated. A part of my heart broke at that. I shook my head and shrugged it off. He wasn't my problem anymore.

"What was that about?" Alicia Fox asked as she walked over.

"What's it to you? Stay out of my business, Fox." I said walking away. We had never gotten along. She was always in my business and I was sick of it.

"No need to get so testy, Amber. I was just making conversation." Alicia said nonchalantly.

"What the hell do you want? You don't like me and I don't like you. Spill it." I said threateningly.

"Touchy. Sorry for wanting to make conversation with you. See ya in our match." She said walking off. I glared as she left. I shook my head and sighed. Everyone was acting weird today.

Later in the night, it was time for Dolph and I's match against Bad News Barrett and Alicia Fox. Dolph and I walked out together and then Barrett and Fox came out. Fox and I decided to start this match.

During the match, we heard, "Dolph!" We looked at saw Triple H walk out. Suddenly, Bad News Barrett turned Dolph around and hit the Bull Hammer and Alicia knocked me off the apron. I heard the bell ring and heard BNB's music play. Damn! I managed to get up and went to check on Dolph.

"Ah, shame you guys had to lose the match tonight. But I found out some interesting news about your girlfriend, Amber." Triple H said. I looked at him confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about, Hunter?" Dolph managed to ask when he was able to stand up.

"I received some interesting information about Amber. It seems she's been lying to you this whole time." Triple H said. I looked at him shocked and confused.

"What are you talking about? I haven't lied about anything." I yelled out.

"Oh really? Dolph, do you believe she's been faithful to you?" Triple H asked Dolph.

"Of course I do." Dolph answered.

"Well then, this shouldn't bother you but it seems your little girlfriend isn't truly in love with you." Triple H said. I gave him a shocked look. "It seems that she still has feelings for Dean Ambrose." He added. Dolph looked at me in disbelief.

"Is he telling the truth?!" Dolph asked me.

"Dolph, listen to me." I said. Dolph just shook his head and left. I looked at him shocked. What the hell? I got my title and went backstage. "Dolph!" I yelled when I found him.

"No Amber! Was he telling the truth?!" Dolph asked.

"Look, there will always be a part of me that will always love Dean but I'm with you. I love you too." I said.

"No, it's either me or him. You got some decisions to make. Consider us through until then." Dolph said while walking away. I just stood there in shock. Did Dolph just break up with me? I just sat on the nearby crate and held my head in my hands. This could not be happening. Triple H just ruined my relationship with Dolph.

"Aww, she's all alone now." Randy mocked as he and Batista walked up to me. I glared.

"You really don't wanna be around me right now." I said with a pissed off look.

"Like we would be scared of you. Now you have no protection and we will get you to join us." Batista said.

"Why do you want me so badly? I don't have anything to give you." I said annoyed.

"Oh you have plenty to give us." Randy said as he grabbed a lock of my hair and played with it. I immediately got uncomfortable.

"Back it off, Orton!" I heard. We looked and saw Seth, Roman, and...Dean, standing there.

"What if I don't?" Randy asked getting to close to me. Dean quickly went up and pulled me away from him.

"Or you're gonna be sorry you touched her." Dean threatened. Randy just chuckled and left, Batista following behind.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked. I nodded.

"Thanks." I said stepping away from Dean.

"Amber, can we talk?" Dean asked. I just stood there. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk or not, especially after what happened. I eventually gave in and nodded.

"Yeah."

**And that's the end. Ugh, I promised I wouldn't make Dolph like this and I lied. Oh well. Please read and review and let me know what you think. See you chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, favorites, and follows. Means so much to me. :)**

**Seth rollins babe: Thanks glad you liked it. :)**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and only time will tell.**

**AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess: Thanks. And it was low on Triple H's part. And I hope you like this little talk. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed sadly. I still haven't won the rights of Dean, Seth, and Roman. Lol**

**Enjoy it. :)**

I was completely nervous about this talk. I didn't know what he wanted to say. I just hope it wasn't bad like the last time they wanted to talk. We found an abandoned locker room and went inside. I was surprised that Seth and Roman weren't with us so maybe this wasn't business.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked curiously but also nervously.

"Was what Triple H said true? Do you still have feelings for me?" Dean asked. I looked at him shocked. I did not wanna talk about this but I knew Dean wasn't gonna let this go so I might as well tell the truth, I never could lie to him.

I took a deep breath and said, "Yeah I do. Even after I broke up with you, I never stopped. I just couldn't go back after being hurt the way I was."

"Amber, the truth is, I never wanted to let you go. None of us did. It was hard. You were the first woman to ever really love me. I became addicted to you and I wanted to keep you, not let you go." Dean said. I looked at him shocked. What?

"What do you mean? Why did you even kick me out of The Shield?" I asked shocked. I wanted some damn answers. Dean sighed.

"It would be better to tell you with all three of us here. So, can we talk about that at the hotel?" Dean asked. I nodded reluctantly.

"Fine but what about us? Obviously, Dolph didn't like the fact that I was still in love with you and he broke up with me. He probably doesn't even want anything to do with me." I said while sighing.

"I'm sorry about that babe. He shouldn't have done that. I swear, he's lucky I'm not gonna kill him." Dean said and I could see the hate in his eyes for Dolph. That then reminded me of what happened between those two.

"What did you guys talk about after I left? He went all quiet on me last night and we've barely spoken a word to each other. Then you go and snap at me when I asked you about it." I asked wanting to know the reason.

"I just told him to look after you when we weren't around. He figured out that I was still in love with you. I told him that our life was over and that he needed to take care of you. I don't know anything about his silent treatment." Dean explained. Wow, I couldn't believe Dean would give Dolph his blessing in a way but I'm sure he regrets it now.

"So what now?" I asked. Dean walked up to me and put his hands on my hips, pulling me to him a little.

"I would love for us to start over and have you give me another chance. But it's up to you what you wanna do. You can also go back to Blondie if you want. I won't stop you." Dean said. Dean never changed, he was still the same guy I fell in love with years ago.

"Dean, I want...you to kiss me." I said. Dean looked at me surprised.

"What?" I could see the confusion there.

"I want you to kiss me." I said. Dean nodded and leaned in and I met him halfway. Dean leaned in the rest of the way and his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt that familiar spark between us that sent a shiver down my spine. I had a spark with Dolph but it was never like this.

Dean deepened the kiss and I enjoyed it. We soon had to pull apart for air.

"Wow." I said getting my breath back.

"My thoughts exactly babe. So, do you wanna give us another try?" Dean asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Just don't hurt me again." I said.

"I won't. I never wanted to." Dean said kissing my forehead before kissing my lips again. I kissed back lovingly. I'm glad I was back with Dean but now I had to tell Dolph about my decision, which was gonna be hard. "Come on, we better go meet with the others." He said. I nodded and we left the room hand-in-hand.

_**Dolph's POV**_

I couldn't believe I broke up with Amber but I was confused about everything going on between Amber and Dean. And the fact that she still had feelings for that bastard after everything he did to her, pissed me off.

I needed to go talk to her later and hopefully get everything straightened out.

"Ah, Dolph. Just the man I was looking for." I looked and saw Triple H walking up to me. I glared.

"What do you want now? Didn't you do enough already?" I asked getting annoyed. I did not wanna deal with this.

"I'm sorry, Dolph. I just wanted you to see that Amber was lying to you. And I see you broke up with her before she could break your heart. Oh wait, she already did by lying to you." Triple H said with a smirk on his face.

"What's your point, Hunter? Besides I made a mistake. I'm gonna make it up to her." I said. Why was I even telling him this?!

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She could've went back to Ambrose now that you're done with her." Triple H said. I glared.

"She wouldn't do that. Not after what he put her through. She'll accept me when I tell her it was a mistake. I trust her." I said glaring and getting more annoyed.

"And what if she is back with Ambrose? What will you do then?" Hunter asked.

"She won't be! I'm outta here." I said before leaving. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to talk to Amber. I walked down the hall and came to an abrupt halt. I hid behind the hallway wall and watched as Amber and Dean walked out of a locker room, holding hands! So, she really went back to him! I can't believe I was played by her. Hunter was right. I then left before I could be seen.

**_Amber's POV_**

Dean and I headed to the hotel and went to The Shield's room. I was nervous since it had been ages since I've hung out with them.

"Well, here we are. Are you okay?" Dean asked looking at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, just nervous. I mean it's been ages since I've hung out with you guys." I said nervously.

"It'll be fine, babe. I promise." Dean said squeezing my hand. I smiled and we headed inside.

"Hey, how did things go between you two?" Seth asked curiously.

"What do you think?" I asked bringing our entwined hands up.

"Congrats, but is it time for serious business?" Roman asked this time. We both nodded. Dean sat down in a chair and pulled me down to sit on his lap, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my shoulder. I blushed. Its like nothing changed between us and I was thankful for that.

"So, why did you guys kick me out?" I asked. I needed this question answered. Seth and Roman gave each other uneasy looks and Dean tightened his grip around my waist. I became nervous. "What happened?" I asked once more.

"We happened to overhear a conversation Hunter was having with Randy. They were talking about you." Seth started. I looked at him shocked.

"What were they talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Evidently, Randy started to become obsessed with you and he wanted to make you his. He even said he would start a war with us if that's what it took. Hunter told him to calm down and he said he would take care of it. He said he would do whatever it took to get you away from us and into Randy's clutches." Roman explained. I couldn't say nothing. I couldn't believe this at all. Oh wait, I could.

"So, we thought it would be better if we kicked you out to protect you from them and live a worried free life. Plus, it was to soon to start a war with them. We didn't mean to hurt you this bad. We're sorry for doing that." Seth finished. All this time, I've been holding a grudge for nothing. They were just trying to protect me from Hunter and Randy.

"You guys. I'm sorry. I've held a grudge over nothing. You guys were just protecting me and I treated you guys like the plague." I said trying not to cry. Dean then kissed my cheek.

"Baby, it's all right. We don't hate you for that. We probably would have done the same thing. We're just glad you believe us." Dean said messing with my hair. He's always made a habit of messing with my hair to calm me down. It's always worked.

"Of course I do. The last few weeks before you kicked me out, Orton had been making advancements on me but I always shot him down instantly." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked looking at me shocked.

"Because I didn't want you guys to worry about it. Like you said, it wasn't the time to betray them. And besides, I could handle him." I explained.

"Well, what do you wanna do, Amber? Do you wanna come back to the team or at least help us against Evolution since they brought you back into it?" Seth asked. I thought it over. Since things with us were good, it wouldn't hurt to team back up until this thing was over with. After that, we would see.

"Yeah, I'll join you guys, at least until we take care of Evolution." I said seriously.

"Welcome back to the team, sweetheart." Dean said smirking. I smirked back. Seth stood up and went into Dean's luggage and pulled out my old Shield vest and handed it to me.

"Wow, you actually kept my vest, Dean?" I asked smiling at him.

"Yup, I just hoped you would come back at some point so I kept it." Dean said before he leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Plus, it was the only thing I had to remind me of you." I blushed at the hotness of his breath near my and what he said. It made me happy that he missed me and hopefully things would work out between us.

**And that's the end. Hope you guys liked it. And Amber is back with The Shield and Dean. What are your thoughts and what do you think Dolph will do now that he knows Dean and Amber are back together? I would love to hear your thoughts. See you all next chapter. :)**


End file.
